


Give A Sailor Not Your Heart

by itsOzzie



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie
Summary: "I'll be back in no time," Barry assured him."You don't think the monster is real?"Barry rolled his eyes. "No, it's some nonsense Teacher Nolan made up. You know how he gets," he said like it was nothing."I want to believe you."
Relationships: Barry Glickman/Trent Oliver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Give A Sailor Not Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we don't talk about it (we don't have the time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111001) by [hotelparkinglot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelparkinglot/pseuds/hotelparkinglot). 



> I was thinking about a Brent Pirate AU and I read the fic this was inspired by and had to do it. You're gonna need to read that fic first to understand this.

The sunlight caught in the blonde hair of the boy in front of Trent Oliver as he turned to face him one last time, stepping onto the dock.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bear."

"I'll be back in no time," Barry assured him.

"You don't think the monster is real?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "No, it's some nonsense Teacher Nolan made up. You know how he gets," he said like it was nothing.

"I want to believe you."

Barry did come back. He came back from his voyages with renowned sailor Dee Dee Allen after months of no contact, and every time Trent thanked God for bringing his lover home. Barry would laugh at him for it every time, too. It went on like this for decades, though eventually, Trent had to marry a woman named Angie Dickinson to hide his affairs with Barry that took place each time he was in town. It was dark one night when he heard a massive thud that jolted him from his sleep.

* * *

"What is that thing?!" Dee Dee cried.

"I don't know!"

It was so large looming over them that everything went black in an instant.

* * *

The next morning, Trent got the news from his wife that his real love had passed in some accident, and he was convinced it couldn't be true, so he ran to the lighthouse to ask Teacher Nolan's granddaughter if she had seen anything that night, only to find that the lighthouse was nothing but debris. She had to be inside.

She had been with someone else in the cellar of the lighthouse when Trent found her.

"What happened last night? How did the _whole lighthouse_ collapse?"

“No idea what happened to it. Couple of nasty waves, I’d reckon,” Nolan mumbled.

The girl next to her opened her mouth to speak, but Trent noticed Nolan pinch her. At that moment, he knew. He knew what took this lighthouse, and he knew what took Barry. Curse him for not being afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got that ending, tbh.


End file.
